megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Navarre
}} Navarre is a character from Shin Megami Tensei IV. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei IV: Minor character **Shin Megami Tensei IV DEMONIC GENE: Supporting character *Shin Megami Tensei IV Final: Major character Personality Navarre is an elitist and a sore loser, with him showing hostility to his fellow Samurai that were born as Casualries. One NPC later theorizes that Navarre had hidden potential because he was chosen in the Gauntlet Rite, but never used it. Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Navarre is a rookie Samurai who is tasked to fight the demons that wander close to East Mikado. He shows untoward disdain towards Flynn and Walter, because they were Casualry before becoming Samurai and is irritated that his fellow Luxurors Jonathan and Isabeau do not take his side. Frustrated at not being able to show off during the first training exercise, Navarre swears to exact revenge. Upon starting the training exercise for Challenge Quests, he holds a competition to see whoever clears the three quests first, wanting to prove once and for all which caste makes the better Samurai. When talking to Walter in one of the rooms in Naraku, Navarre brags that he has already cleared two quests and is on the verge of concluding the third. When the Challenge Quest training has since ended a Samurai informs Flynn and Walter that Navarre never emerged from Naraku and is missing; a quest is then made to Flynn to save him. However, the Samurai giving it asks that he keeps it a secret as it would bring Navarre shame if others knew he needed aid. Upon reaching the 3rd Stratum, Flynn is set upon by a hooded man who sends out demons to destroy the "lowly Casualries". The latter retreats midway through the battle but is seen several more times. Flynn is eventually joined by his fellow rookie Samurai, and upon defeating the DDS Horde, Jonathan identifies the hooded man as another Samurai. It turns out that Navarre used his Luxuror influence to convince a couple of senior Samurai to help him "punish" his Casualry comrades. Unfortunately for him, Navarre and another senior were unwittingly caught in a domain generated by Alraune. After being saved, Navarre tries to pass the blame on to the master Samurai only for his lies to be revealed and his high and mighty facade melts away as he slowly loses his mind, lamenting that he'd still be living the good life if he wasn't chosen as a Samurai. With the search quest completed, Jonathan escorts Navarre out of Naraku. The former apologizes to Flynn and Walter, assuring them that not all Luxurors act like he did. Navarre is later said to be locked in his room, taking no food and laughing like a madman. It is later revealed by another Samurai that officially, Navarre was honorably discharged by Hugo for health reasons, but had actually begged his family to donate a large sum to leave. Later on, Flynn has the option of taking a quest (Escorting Your Comrade) from a villager in Kiccigiorgi Forest to find Navarre and bring him to Fujiwara. When he is found, Navarre's clothes are dirty and tattered, he screams about everyone wanting to kill him, and cannot remember who Flynn is. He requests to be taken to a place with no demons, desperate to leave Mikado. The villager has made arrangements with Fujiwara to receive Navarre at Shinjuku. As a result of bringing Navarre along, the only way to get there is to go through Naruku and use the Sky Terminal, as the Terminal in Aquila Plaza is being guarded. Navarre will go with Flynn, and can be targeted by enemy demons. However, along the way they will be attacked by various angels, like Dominions, Thrones, and Powers, all of which will favor targeting Navarre. Right before they can make it to the Sky Terminal, Kazfiel will attack them, saying that Navarre must be judged. After making it to Fujiwara, he will say that Navarre can live in the underground districts safe from the demons and goes to make arrangements, as Navarre refuses to summon any demons as a Hunter. Navarre will then thank Flynn, stating that someone as noble as him must be of Luxuror birth and that he was lucky to meet a Samurai like him. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Final'' Having died before the game due to his own blunder, Navarre's spirit encounters the protagonist and possesses him. As a partner in battle he supports the party with attack-type items and support magic. Gallery Trivia *Navarre takes his name from Étienne Navarre, one of the characters from the 1985 film , being one of the three characters in the game whose names are references to that movie (the other two being Isabeau and Aquila). Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV DEMONIC GENE Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Final Characters Category:Allies